Tommy's X Factor
For the current season see The X Factor (season Nine). The X Factor Series is the tengaged version of The X Factor, a show originating in the UK. The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. Each contestant is assigned to one of four categories. The group acts are one category and the others are based on age or gender. From the ninth season, this changed to teams. Each judge is assigned to one of the categories/teams, and acts as mentor to the contestants in his or her category/teams. They compete with each other to try to get one of the contestants in their category/team to win the competition, thus making them the winning judge. So far there has been eight winning acts; The Script portrayed by Maicolx3, Adele portrayed by Giraffez, Sam Tsui portrayed by Spinfur, Tessanne Chin portrayed by dlmax365, Jessica Sanchez portrayed by carlyjordan14, Chris Blue portrayed by Rubes, 4th Power portrayed by Iconique and Christina Grimmie portrayed by Brandonh1. Judges and presenters To date there has been 12 judges across the 8 seasons of the series. The debut season judging panel consisted of creator TommyD, carlyjorday14, brandonh1 and Neme14. Rodrigueseve served as a guest judge for two audition dates in season 1. A second season was announced at the first season finale, where it was announced that new judges were going to be revealed. Tommy and Carly both announced on June 27, 2017 that they would be returning for the second season. On June 28, 2017 it was revealed that epicwafflez23 and Shabootyquiqui3 would replace Brandon and Nehemiah respectively. On July 24 and July 25, both Tommy and Carly announced that they had signed on for their third seasons on the judging panel. Brandon returned for the third season after a one season hiatus, whilst aria_grande joined the panel after the announcement of both Eli and Drizella stepping down. Towards the end of the third season, Brandon and Carly announced their departure after three and two seasons respectively. Jameslu and Spinfur were announced as their replacements. Tommy announced that he would be returning for his fourth season (Brandon served as guest judge during season four auditions). All judges returned for the fifth season. After a hiatus, it was announced by TommyD that the X Factor would be returning to tengaged, it was confirmed on November 17th 2018 that auditions had opened and that all four judges from the previous season would return. In the finale of season six, it was announced that Nehemiah would step down and two new judges would join the five judge panel for the seventh season, they were Melinda and Chris. Chris only served as an impartial fifth judge at the live shows carrying the majority of the vote. Melinda stepped down as a judge for the eighth season. After a 4 season hiatus, Carly Jay returned as her replacement. Tommy, Carly Jay and Aili James all returned for the ninth season, whilst Drake and Chris both stepped down. After a five season hiatus, original judge Brandon was announced as Drake's replacement and new judge Ryan replaced Chris. '' TommyS8.jpg|Tommy (S1-) CarlyJS8.jpg|Carly-Jay (S1-S3, S8-) Brandonh1.jpg|Brandon (S1, S3, S9-)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/brandonh1 Neme91.jpg|Nehemiah (S1, S4-S6)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Neme91 epicwafflez23.jpg|Eli (S2)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/aria_grande Shabootyquiqui3.jpg|Drizella (S2)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Shabootyquiqui3 aria_grande.jpg|Aria (S3)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/aria_grande AilliJamesXF7.jpg|Aili James (S4-) spinfur.jpg|Drake (S4-S8)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Spinfur MelindaXFnew.jpg|Melinda (S7) chris2peiXF.jpg|Chris (S7-S8) ryan5675xf9.jpg|Ryan (S9-) '' Main Judge Live Show Judge Stages The show is split into different stages, following the contestants from auditions through to the final. Successful auditionees go through to a selection round(s), where the judges narrow down the acts in their category to three or four acts to mentor in the live shows, where the judges vote for their favourite acts following live performances by the contestants. * Judges' auditions * Bootcamp (seasons 1-5) or Six-Chair Challenge (season 6-8) or The Showcases (season 9-) * Judges' Homes (seasons 1-4, 6-8) or Three-Chair Challenge (season 5) * Lives Shows Series overview To date, seven seasons have been broadcasted, as summarized below. Season One through to Season Eight Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Season Nine onwards Team Tommy Team Carly Jay Team Brandon Team Aili James Judges categories and their finalists Winning artist/mentor